


A Villian's Guide On Suppressing Your Emotions And Trauma

by Moondancer2006



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Molestation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondancer2006/pseuds/Moondancer2006
Summary: A collection of stories about teen-age villians who suck at life.
Kudos: 4





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Jaya - Jinx  
> Bailey - Private HIVE  
> Angelica - Angel  
> Elliot - Kyd Wykkyd  
> Seymour - Seemore  
> Montengo - Mammoth  
> Vito - Gizmo  
> Xilo - XL Terrestrial  
> Wally - Kid Flash

Xilo was an angry person.

He didn't let people know that. He didn't want to scare them away.

He kept his face neutral most of the time, only the occasionally smiling when he really felt like it. 

He cried in private. 

He thinks his friends usually thought that he didn't care when people kept betraying them, but he secretly harboured his anger inside.

He didn't take it out on his friends or anyone for that matter. He would never hurt them because of something uncontrollable like his emotions. If he hurt someone, physically, emotionally or psychologically, he wanted it to be because he wanted to. He  _ has _ to be in control of  _ himself _ . He  _ has _ to be. 

When Bee left, he wasn't that angry. The familiar sting of betrayal and abandonment was present, and he despised it. He wasn't that angry, just sad. He remembered what Blood had done to her, and how he couldn't protect her from it. 

Just like he couldn't protect his family, he couldn't protect her. 

_ You were just a child. You still are.  _

_ That's still inexcusable. You're just weak. No matter how hard you try, you'll always be too weak.  _

He remembered being in the library when the blast from the Amplifier shot through the floor. It had disintegrated his hand and the floor and ceiling started caving in and he had started falling. 

He landed wrongly on his other wrist, but he assumed his body would fix it like it usually did if he survived. 

He was buried under the rubble and he accepted he would just die there, starving to death. He spent some time wondering if his friends made it out. 

Then he heard Bee yelling if there was anyone there. He shifted a bit, dislodging some of the rubble which collapsed onto his head. 

Bee heard and immediately began digging him out, uttering assurances,telling him not to worry. His fondness for her grew. 

She had pulled him out and checked him over, before wrapping his wrist with some cloth, hoping to stop the bleeding. Then Brother Blood found them and took them away.

He didn't like Blood. There was something off with him. Sometimes he would be at one place and then Blood would want to talk to him and he would black out and find himself somewhere else. 

He noticed that Bee seemed afraid. When he asked her what was wrong, she just shook her head and gave him a sad smile. 

He had kicked in the door when he was looking for Bee, he had heard her yell something before her voice abruptly stopped. He was greeted with the sight of Brother Blood all over her, touching her,  _ violating  _ her. 

He remembered being in the same position. His siblings too. How his sister had tried to prevent him from knowing what they were doing to her, only for him to be subjected to it later on. 

He remembered. And reacted. 

He shoved Blood off her. He had yelled profanities and insults at him as he dragged Bee out of the door. Away from  _ him _ .

_ Stay away from her! Don't ever touch her ever again.  _

His anger didn't let Blood control him. 

_ How dare he hurt his friend.  _

Bee had cried into his shoulder that night. 

He stuck to her like glue after that. He didn't want to leave her alone, in case Blood came after her again. 

And he did. 

Xilo hadn't been able to stop him. 

He had tried. Blood choked him half to death and slammed him against a wall, knocking him unconscious and leaving him lying at the side of the corridor. 

_ He couldn't help her, no matter how hard he tried. Why couldn't he have tried harder? _

Later he found Bee scrubbing her arms with a washcloth until they almost bled. 

She had seen the bruises on his neck and cried and cried and apologised. 

He told her it wasn't her fault. She's not the one who should apologise. 

He sat next to her as she cried herself to sleep. 

A week later Bee told him to get out of the base. Something was going to happen she didn't want him there for. 

She said that he was going to get hurt if he didn't leave. 

He had been reluctant to go unless she came with him. She said she couldn't. She didn't elaborate. 

He pleaded with her to run away from Blood, so he couldn't hurt anymore. 

_ Run away with me. Please, I don't want him to hurt you anymore. I won't go if you stay.  _

But she had begged him to leave, he could see her desperation. 

He didn't like seeing her like that. It reminded him of things he had locked away in his head. 

It had been a back and forth for a couple of weeks after that. Her telling him to go and him telling her to come with him. 

Brother Blood still took her to have his way with her, and Xilo still tried to fight him, to no avail. 

In the end she had sounded so, so, desperate that he had caved in. He couldn't bear seeing her like this. 

He made her promise to get away as soon as she found the opportunity to. Not that it meant anything. 

Before he left, he asked her once again to come with him and find their friends. She had hugged him and smiled bitterly, shaking her head. 

And he swam away from her.

He was angry he didn't stay. Even if he couldn't protect her, at least she would have someone to lean on.

He wasn't angry at her. She had shown that she did care about him. Would she have taken care of him otherwise? She chased him away so the Titans couldn't get him.

He prayed that she was safe when Blood took over the Titans East. He was proud when she became their leader. She was strong and smart, she would be good at her job. 

He hoped her teammates would take care of her. 

  
  
  


~~ Stone ~~ 's betrayal made him angry. 

He should have known better than to trust someone so easily  _ again _ . 

He had grown soft. He knew what could happen if they didn't prove they could be trusted first, so why did he trust  _ him _ ? 

The betrayal stung because… 

~~ Stone ~~ had just been so  _ nice _ . 

Just like  _ the rest _ had been. 

And he didn't think that was a red flag for some reason. 

_ You should have known better.  _

He had been fun to talk to. He liked to listen to Xilo sign about planets he had been to. At one point he tried to learn some of the alien languages Xilo knew. 

He had played video games and watched movies with them. He had stolen shit with them, albeit reluctantly. He had tried Xilo's baking. He said that he liked it and ate the entire batch of cookies. 

He had let Xilo sit on his shoulders whenever he felt like it. He let Xilo teach him origami and studied with him. 

~~_ Stone _ ~~ _ had broken Jinx's heart. Jinx had trusted him too. They all had. Seymour told him that she had locked herself away for a month after that.  _

He hated  ~~ Stone ~~ for hurting his friends. He hated  _ himself _ for not being able to protect them from _ him.  _

_ Was it all a lie did he really like them did he actually enjoy being with them was everything he said to them a bluff did he actually care about them did he actually like my cookies?  _

But he had betrayed them and Xilo should have known and how could he have been so careless? 

He had destroyed the only actual home Xilo had on Earth. The only place in the entire universe outside of his home planet that hadn't rejected him at one point. 

He didn't know whether his found family was alright he didn't know if Elliot or Angelica survived he didn't know where they would be if they did. 

After he left Bee he was alone  _ again _ . 

He never hesitated to beat the shit out of  _ Cyborg _ when given the chance after that. 

  
  
  


Jinx's betrayal pissed him off. 

_ Nonononono— _

How could she? 

_ How could she?  _

He had shrunk down to analyse the battle and see whether he should hide somewhere in case things went to shit and he needed to back up his friends. 

And then he saw her hex the HIVE Five. 

He saw her hex her  _ family.  _

He saw her hex  _ Elliot.  _

He couldn't believe his eyes. He thought he was hallucinating again. 

He watched Elliot and the rest get frozen as he hid in the shadows.

He watched her stand with the  _ Titans _ and groan at Beast Boy's stupid joke. 

He watched her walk off with  _ the enemy _ talking and laughing with them. 

She didn't seem to care at all. 

She didn't care that she had betrayed them. She didn't care that she could have doomed them to be statues frozen in time forever. Her family. 

It's not like they knew the Brotherhood of Evil was going to unfreeze them after they wiped their memories

_She should have_ _known, she was there at the meetings._

It had seemed so easy for her.

He felt cold. His heart felt like it was being squeezed by the feelings of betrayal. His limbs felt heavy. He had wanted to throw up even though he hadn't eaten in a week. He felt like he couldn't breathe. 

_ She abandoned them— _

_ She left them— _

She stood there and hexxed her  _ family _ as if everything between them didn't matter. 

He couldn't protect them from  _ her _ , he couldn't protect them from  _ Stone _ , he couldn't do  _ anything _ right. 

His stupid hand was trembling again. He thought he fixed that. 

_ Pathetic.  _

But her betrayal had planted a seed of doubt in his mind. 

If Jinx, who had been with him since he entered HIVE, could abandon them, abandon him, so easily. 

Could the rest of HIVE do the same? 

Would they abandon him too? Would they leave him when they figure out how worthless he is? Would they condemn him and despise him? 

Like everyone else on this godforsaken planet. 

That scared him. 

It scared him even more that they could hand him over to his mortal enemies or rip him apart limb by limb and he would still love them. Because they were still his family. 

_ When did you get so attached? You should know better.  _

The HIVE had stayed over at their headquarters after he had unfrozen them, 

after her betrayal. 

They had been in shock. 

He had been angry. He had processed his shock when unfreezing them. 

He made it his job to look after them until they finished processing through it. 

But he kept his distance, emotionally. 

He would comfort them, he would smile at them, he would support them. 

But he wouldn't open his heart to them. He couldn't. 

Not even to Elliot, although it broke his heart to see him search for a companion in him, searching for someone who felt the same way as him. He knew Elliot could tell he was distancing himself from them. 

Elliot saw Jinx as a sister. They were close. He had hung out with her and drew on her walls and listened to her. He was protective of her, that was why he hated when  ~~ Stone ~~ left her, why let him date her. He just wanted her to be happy. 

Elliot was in denial. She couldn't have left him, right? This was all a joke, she was just undercover, right? She wouldn't have left them to be frozen, she cared about them. 

Xilo didn't know what to say to comfort him. He just held his hand and huddled together with him. 

He loved Elliot so much. More than he loved the rest. To see him struggle made him upset, not knowing how to help him made him upset. 

_ You should know what to say. Useless.  _

Angelica had been sad and upset. Bee and Jinx were the few girls at HIVE, and they had all grown close to each other. But they had left. It was like a slap in the face. 

But she had told Bee that she would support her doing what makes her happy, and Angelica would apply the same logic for Jinx. 

Xilo quietly listened to her talk about this, leaning against her. Angelica said she appreciated his company. 

~~ See-more ~~ Seymour was upset. Very upset. Xilo knew he had been interested in her. 

Seymour was by her side the entire time. He was her right hand man, the person who supported her no matter what. 

Seymour was also the last person to see her before she became a Titan. 

He became vengeful. He hated the Titans. They had taken away one of the HIVE. He hated Jinx. She had left them. She showed no remorse. She didn't care. 

Xilo understood a bit. He wasn't as close to her as Seymour had been, but he understood. 

Billy seemed relatively normal, although he was a bit more destructive. He started robbing stores and banks right and left just to shit on the Titans.

Xilo had followed him every time, hiding on the beams near the ceiling, acting as a sniper to back Billy up. 

He never shot the Titans in places where the damage would be permanent. He didn't know why, he was angry enough to want to.

Private started smoking more. He would still stop if Xilo was around but Xilo subconsciously counted the amount of cigarettes he went through in a day. 

Xilo just sat next to him sometimes. Private didn't feel like talking anyway. 

Gizmo was angry. Angrier than usual.

He didn't want to talk, so Xilo just made sure that he got enough rest and ate and drank enough to function. 

Mammoth sat and talked to Xilo for a long time. Xilo listened.

Mammoth had a sister back home, so Jinx had been like a surrogate sister. He loved her dearly. It hurt that she would do this to them. 

She had hurt them all.

They talked for a few hours, but it seemed like it was a weight lifted off his chest.

Mammoth was still hopeful that she would come back to them.

When they got the letter for the Fearsome Five, Jinx seemed to have thought it over and returned to them. 

And then she stabbed them in the back again. 

She didn't seem to care. 

Again. 

Xilo had gone to the gym and punched the sandbag until his knuckles were bleeding after hearing about that. 

The pain felt good. 

He had then hit it until it broke. He sewed it back together later. 

Angelica scolded him for injuring himself. 

He smiled at her. 

Xilo had sliced off his hand. It kept trembling and he couldn't fix it. It usually worked well enough after regeneration. 

Somehow the damage was permanent and he hated it. He had fallen wrongly on it when the HIVE Academy was destroyed and it wouldn't work sometimes. 

Things he held with that hand would fall when it started seizing up, which would cause him to panic. Not great when fighting. 

He replaced it with one of the prosthetic hands that Gizmo had made for him to use until it regenerated. 

It also allowed him to take out some of the anger he had stored up inside of him. 

Xilo was angry at Jinx. Unfathomably angry. He convinced himself that he hated her, that he would never forgive her.

Too many people had left him for dead and he thought that he had finally managed to escape from that when he started getting along with the HIVE. And then she had betrayed them. Twice. 

When he was alone he argued with himself. It was biased to be ok with Bee leaving but not Jinx. 

He wasn't ok with them leaving, not Bee, not  ~~ Stone ~~ , not Jinx. He wondered what he could have done to make them want to stay. 

He didn't hate Jinx, as much as he told himself he did. If she ever came back or asked him for help, he wouldn't hesitate to assist her in any way. 

He didn't hate any of them. If he did, it wouldn't have hurt when they left. When they took his trust and ripped it apart and threw it back into his face like it never mattered, like their friendship wasn't worth anything. 

But he never told anyone how he felt. He harboured his anger inside. 

  
  
  


A few months later, he dropped off the radar. 

The day before that, he had acted more warmly towards them. He had kissed Elliot on his forehead and hugged the rest for the first time in months.

Then he disappeared from the headquarters.

The HIVE panicked on the third day he didn't show up until Elliot found an origami dragon outside his door a week later. At least they knew he was alive. 

During the time he was gone, he would drop off presents and baked goods he made on their birthdays when they weren't looking. 

On random days flowers would appear in Elliot's room, but he never told anyone. He kept them in a vase on his bedside table until they withered. 

The next time they saw Xilo would be more than half a year later.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Sirenhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xilo ans Elliot beat up a Sirenhead because they don't want to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a random idea, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Elliot ran and ran and ran.

He could feel it behind him, the radio static it played getting louder and louder. It was fast. 

He stumbled and rolled down an incline, hitting his head. He pushed himself up dazed as he heard it closing in and a claw made a swipe at him. 

In a panic, he forced himself up and ran. 

It was right behind him and he could hear it's radio static getting louder and louder and oh god he was going to die—

Then it made the sound of a mic peaking and he heard it crash into the trees on his right. 

A tree broke from the force of it slamming into it and fell down behind him, nearly hitting him. 

He was still running, but the noise that it made was getting softer and softer. 

_Did it give up?_

Then he saw light and he sprinted even faster towards it. 

_This better not be a fucking trap—_

He skidded to a stop under a streetlight that was illuminating a path. He was back in the town. 

He panted, out of breath, his heart pounding in his chest and he checked if his ear was bleeding because damn, that thing is loud. 

He retched a bit onto the path. He hated running. 

And then he remembered. 

_XL!_

He was still in there, somewhere. He may hate his guts, but he's not going to let him get eaten by that thing.

But what was he going to do? He can't teleport because of that stupid power neutralising bullet, so even if he found XL they'd still be dead.

But he couldn't just _leave_ him in there. Angelica would kill him if he did.

And it was also his fault that they got seperated. Probably shouldn't have provoked him by calling his mom a bitch. He wasn't going to have that stupid alien's life on his conscience.

He took a deep breath. Maybe he could hit it with an axe? It's kind of like a tree, right?

He looked around. This place probably had lumberjacks, he could steal an axe or chainsaw or something—

He heard an ear-splitting siren slice through the air.

He better hurry.

———————————————————

Xilo had heard the siren, the staticky radio station it played. He knew exactly what it was. They had this thing on other planets too. He knew exactly what it was going to do.

And it was coming from Kyd's direction. Probably shouldn't have left the temporarily crippled superpower-wise kid alone. 

Angel would kill him if he let the Sirenhead kill that little fucking bitch. 

He didn't have his uniform yet, so he couldn't exactly grow big and go hand to hand with that fucking thing. 

But he knew where to find an axe. 

He turned and ran. He had seen an axe stuck in a tree somewhere near the clearing where he had thrown that torch at Kyd. He had stormed off contemplating whether he should take a swing at him with it. 

_There it was!_

He grabbed it and pulled it out of the stump. He weighed it in his hands, sliding a finger over the blade. It was in good shape. 

He closed his eyes and adjisted his hearing aid to its highest sensitivity. His antennae twitched in anticipation, listening for the specific location of the radio static. 

_11 o'clock._

He sprinted. There was a small terrain next to that path, if he could catch up to them he could barrel into it he could knock it away from Kyd. 

He opened his eyes as he got closer to it. He could vaguely see Kyd sprinting in front of it, but it was dangerously close.

He jumped and caught a tree branch, swinging and catapulting himself at it. He slammed into the Sirenhead's chest area and it sent them barreling into some trees.

One of the trees toppled over and he took a second to check if it squashed Kyd and upon seeing Kyd's shrinking silhouette, he wasted no time in swinging his axe at its neck.

He quickly switched off his hearing aids as he jumped backwards, avoiding a swing from it. He used his hands to push himself into the air at a 45° angle, and then jumped off the tree behind him upwards to grab the axe from the sirenhead's neck.

He could hear a faint siren noise and cringed. Considering his 80% hearing loss in both ears, he didn't like to think how loud that was to people with normal hearing. What a whiny bitch. 

He dodged a few more swings and attempted grabs before climbing up a tree and slamming the axe into one of its sirens. It created a deep dent in the siren, making a slight v-shape. He took a few more swings to deepen it, and then decided to aim for it's tongue when that freaky thing started poking out from that mouth, severing it. He then jumped onto another tree to avoid it. 

_This is going to take a while._

He spent a few more minutes dancing around it as it made screeching sounds that he could barely hear, chipping away at it, before something flew by his head straight at one of the Sirenhead's mouth, shattering it's teeth. 

_An axe?_

He turned around and Kyd was there...with a chainsaw? 

_What. The. Fuck._

**'Good shot.'**

**'Shut up and take this.'**

Kyd tossed two things in his direction. 

_What— Grenades??_

He raised his non-existent eyebrow at Kyd, who shrugged nonchalantly. 

Then Kyd books it towards the Sirenhead waving the chainsaw around. 

_Oh My God._

_This kid is going to die._

———————————————————

Elliot runs towards the thing, waving the chainsaw in front of him. Somehow he feels more confident and safe with XL there. 

The thing swings it's disgusting long hand and arm at him, at which XL chucks his axe at, pinning it to a tree and causing the thing to spin around from the force.

His axe drops from it's horrendous mouth hole onto the ground with a clatter.

It lets out a screech. Elliot's glad that his ear is only bleeding and that his head hasn't exploded yet, because that would suck.

He slams the chainsaw into it's leg, and it seems to be working! Wood chips fly everywhere and into his face but at this point he doesn't give a shit. 

XL has picked up the axe off the ground and is swinging it at the other mouth, then grabs Elliot and drags him up a tree.

**'Neck.'**

He signs, and springs off the tree, grabs the axe which is embedded deeply into the siren, spins around it, pulls it out and drops down a foot and smashes it into the thing's chest.

Elliot leaps off the tree, slamming the chainsaw into it's neck, steadying himself on it's shoulder. 

XL, who has dropped down to the ground along with the axe, keeps the thing's claws away from him, dancing around and avoiding it and then immediately leaping onto the back of it's hand and hitting the thing when it tries to reach for Elliot. 

The chainsaw gets three-quarters through it's neck before it collapses and falls to the ground, before Elliot finishes it off by beheading it. 

He and XL kind of look at each other awkwardly before XL motions to follow him. They walk back to the town.

**'We still haven't completed our mission yet, you know.'**

**'We'll have to stay here a bit longer then. At least that won't bother us anymore.'**

'...'

**'Your mom isn't a bitch by the way. You are.'**

_That's the most apologetic I'm gonna get._

XL snorts and smiles at him.

**'It's fine.'**

The first smile XL has made at least since he entered the HIVE, and it's towards Elliot.

Elliot can't help but notice how his red eyes sparkle under the moonlight. 

...

**'Wait, where did those grenades go? '**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fight scene might be a little boring because I'm not good at that. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you for reading at all though!

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is my first fanfic, so it may not be very good! However, comments and reviews is appreciated!
> 
> I would like to know if there is anything you would like to see or if there are things for me to improve on. 
> 
> At one point in this chapter, Xilo struggles with trusting his friends, so he calls those he trusts more by their given name and those he trusts less with their villian names. 
> 
> Also, Xilo or XL Terrestrial isn't my oc, if that's what you thought. He actually appeared in the show, mostly in 'Calling all the titans' and 'Titans Together'.
> 
> Edit: I don't like the first chapter of this fanfic so I replaced it. I'm going to rewrite the first chapter and try to make it better, but no promises on me reuploading it.


End file.
